<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard Times by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204557">Hard Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie holds a sleeping James in the middle of the night, and thinks about Nathan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: General Hospital<br/>
Title: Hard Times<br/>
Characters: Maxie Jones<br/>
Pairing: none<br/>
Rating/Warnings: PG.<br/>
Summary: Maxie holds a sleeping James in the middle of the night, and thinks about Nathan.<br/>
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.<br/>
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.<br/>
Words: 183 words without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Envy</p><p>FMW #49: Hard Times</p><p>Ever since Nathan died, Maxie can't help but envy all the happy couples around her. They're happy, together. They can go home and curl up on the couch or in bed with a movie.</p><p>She and Nathan can't do that anymore since he's dead. The only thing that has been getting her through these hard times, is her family and her and Nathan's son, James.</p><p>Every time James smiles, he looks just like Nathan and it hits her again that neither of them will ever know each other. It breaks her heart. It makes her sad.</p><p>It makes her angry. If Faison weren't already dead, she'd have probably killed him for taking Nathan away from James, her, and Nina.</p><p>Maxie looks down at James, asleep in her arms. He's so innocent. He doesn't know the terrible news about his father that awaits him when he's older. "Daddy and I love you more than anything," She says, and fights off tears.</p><p>It isn't fair that Nathan's dead. He deserves to be here with them, alive and happy. But apparently that saying about nice guys finishing last, is true. </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>